¿Podré amar de nuevo? AU
by wen.portatil
Summary: Es difícil recuperar la confianza que perdí. Pero será aún más duro, si no recupero a las personas que perdí por ti. Inspirado en la canción de Kanny García - Para volver a amar. Publicado originalmente en el 2011
1. Chapter 1

_Hola humanos del mundo azul, queridos lectores antes de empezar esta historia les pido mucho respeto y apoyo para los "escritores", si así nos podemos llamar, seamos originales siempre y echemos afuera a esas ganas feas de plagiar contenido._

_Los nombres en esta historia son propiedad de la genial por siempre JK Row , solo los uso para mi antojo y conspiración, así podré darles una razón para agregarme a su biblioteca._

**Sin más, me voy haciendo chiquita y desaparezco para que puedan leer, los espero al final del texto :)**

_**Mírame ya me vez**_

_**creyéndome tan fuerte tan llena de vida**_

_**dibujando sonrisas ante las miradas**_

_**llevando tanto adentro y mil historias atrapadas.**_

Era una mañana de abril, donde el clima se veía perfecto, un cielo despejado, todo perfecto.

El movimiento de las manos de la modista era sincronizado, acentuando los últimos detalles sobre el entallado vestido; las sonrisas de revista de las damas de honor, quienes estaban sentadas en un largo y cómodo sillón compartían entre charla y charla unos deliciosos bocaditos y bebiendo en sus estilizadas copas un exclusivo Dom Perignon Rosé.

"Estoy tan feliz, solo faltan unos minutos y estaré casada" – era lo que Hermione se repetía mentalmente, a la vez que deslizaba sus manos sobre la sedosa tela – "No debo estar nerviosa, todo saldrá bien. Él dijo que finalmente había encontrado en mi a la esposa perfecta para su vida. Solo eso y acepté, mis papás piesan que es lo correcto y ahora todo está en paz, ellos se llevan muy bien, no como…"

\- Hermosa, necesito que por un momento dejes de moverte, no quisiera pincharte y arruinar todo esto – su mejor amiga, diseñadora del vestido, extendió las manos mientras hacia un dramático, pero divertido puchero.

\- Creo que ya está listo Luna, me vas a dejar sin aire de lo ajustado que está.

\- Ah no querida, no no no – dijo con voz melodiosa una de las damas – El único que tiene derecho a dejarte sin aire es Draco - Parvati, le alcanzaba una copa con la espumosa bebida.

\- No me hagas sonrojar – bromeo la castaña.

\- Sin aire ¡A BESOS! Brindemos por los futuros y candentes esposos – continuó Padma

\- ¡La felicidad! – dijeron las hermanas Patil

\- Hermione, creo que voy a llorar – Luna la sorprendió con un abrazo.

Aún juntas vio su reflejo en el espejo y finalmente cayó en cuenta que estaba pasando.

Hermione agradeció a su amiga por el gran trabajo que hizo con el vestido, restaurando una reliquia de la familia Malfoy para que ella pudiera llevarlo en su gran día. Y es que Luna Lovegood era una de las diseñadoras de moda más trendy del país.

Las damas de honor rodearon a la castaña quien estaba un peldaño más arriba que ellas.

\- Es ahora cuando no comprendo porque escondes ese cuerpo, estás divina – Pansy se colocó al lado izquierdo, ya que el derecho lo ocupaba su rubia amiga. Las gemelas Patil se colocaron una a cada lado, arreglando sus cabellos y vestidos mientras esperaban a que la quinta dama de honor decidera moverse del sillón.

\- Astoria, estamos tarde y el selfie tiene que salir perfecto.

\- Voy – caminó a su ritmo con una copa en su mano izquierda y colándose entre el espacio de Pansy y Hermione levantó su celular listo para capturar el momento.

Las chicas hicieron una ronda alrededor de la novia para encajar en el encuadre y sonrieron ampliamente. Mientras unas se adelantaban en dirección al corredor eligiendo la foto perfecta para compartir con sus amigos, una temerosa Hermione bajaba lentamente el peldaño y se dejaba llevar por Pansy hacia la puerta mientras que detrás de ella estaba Luna haciendo movimientos ondulantes con sus manos, como si espantara malos espíritus. Las hermanas Patil se quejaban y le pedían a su amiga que deje sus rituales para otro momento, Astoria solo rodaba los ojos mientras que enviaba un mensaje.

Las damas de honor ya se encontraban camino al imponente altar de la capilla del Dundas Castle, las campanas sonaron anunciando el pronto inicio de la celebración.

\- Estoy lista – tomó su bouquet y miró a su padre quien ya la sostenía de su brazo.

_**Mírame y hazlo bien**_

_**No pienses que estoy loca si ando sola en este rumbo**_

A la salida del majestuoso lugar, los esposos tomados de la mano pasaban entre una multitud de gente, la gran mayoría personalidades influyentes, algunos con título real y otras amistades de ambas familias.

Ya sentados uno al lado del otro en la limosina, descansando de todo lo que fue la celebración de su matrimonio. Hermione reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, algo mareada por todo lo que había tomado y probado. Aunque fuera por unas semanas, ella iba a extrañar a sus amigas; tomo aire y toda la mezcla de emociones que había experimentado ese y los días anteriores a su boda, desaparecieron.

\- Amor, estamos casados. El día pasó tan rápido, fue hermoso cuando tu… – la castaña tuvo la mirada fija sobre la mano de su marido, que subía el vestido de fiesta. Draco deslizaba sus largos dedos sobre el bordado de la cintura, presionando su vientre.

\- Si y ahora la luna de miel – poseso de la ansiedad saltó sobre sus pechos y tiró hacia abajo una de las mangas del vestido. Hermione sonrojada de sobremanera por ese acto se apartó, pero su esposo fue más hábil y por encima de la tela de su brassier llevó su boca a ese pedazo de carne que reclamaba como suyo.

\- Draco… - levantó una mano e intentó poner distancia entre ambos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nos puede ver el chofer – inclinó su cabeza en dirección al piloto.

\- Es polarizado, y no puede ver hacia adentro. Ven aquí – tiró de ella, asegurándose esta vez de que no se escapara colocándola bajo su cuerpo.

\- Eh… Draco, detente "Esto debe ser normal, porque me siento tan incómoda".

\- Gatita, debes relajarte – bajaba por su cuello con besos húmedos y salvajes, ella se removía, pero no de excitación como él esperaba - ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo algo incómodo y exasperado

\- No me gusta hacer esto en público – el rubio miró a su alrededor sin comprender a que se refería – Me tomas por sorpresa, no lo hemos hecho antes.

\- Bueno, acostúmbrate. Que en la luna de miel no te dejaré escapar, gatita – dejó de mirarla a los ojos solo para pasear su mirada sobre el pecho de la castaña - Voy a probar hasta el cansancio tus hermosos…

\- ¡Draco! – exclamo bastante sonrojada

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – perdiendo el último arranque de calentura se sentó nuevamente en su lugar - Qué te preocupa, no hay nadie que te vea, que te escuche, podríamos follar como locos aquí y al salir estarías tan decente como te ves ahora.

Somos esposos, querías un anillo, ahí está. Tu boda de ensueño, la tuviste. Un viaje inolvidable, ahí vamos. Te doy todo lo que me pides y a cambio solo pido una cosa.

\- Baja la voz, me haces sentir... – creía que sus ojos empezaban a arder.

Ella realmente deseaba no ser tan recatada, puritana como la llamaba Astoria, pero le era imposible. Y no porque fuera inexperta en ese tema, su primera vez y las siguientes fueron una de las cosas que jamás olvidaría.

Hermione empezaba a ver borroso, quería llorar y eso hacía. No entendía la necesidad de Draco por hacer todo tan sexual. Ella sólo quería momentos de intimidad que la hicieran sentir especial, repletos de caricias dulces y besos que derritieran su alma, como los que compartía con…

Cosas del pasado.

No se dio cuenta que estaba aún recostada, así que reacomodando su vestido se ubicó en su extremo del asiento. En silencia Draco la miraba fijamente "Esto se ha salido de mi control".

\- Creo que he bebido de más – intentó llegar hacia la mano de su esposa y al ver que no la retiraba continuo – Te amo.

Contaba los segundos esperando una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes apareciera en el rostro de la castaña. Era eso o ya se veía expectorado de la vida de los Granger y todo por un arranque sexual.

Finalmente, su esposa lo miró y decidió que era el momento de hacer una tregua de abstinencia, al menos hasta que llegaran a las cíclicas griegas. Era el cuadro perfecto para seducirla.

La dejaría tranquila hasta ese momento, nada de insinuaciones o comentarios subidos de tono. Todo esto para salir beneficiado porque él debía de ganarse completamente la confianza de esa familia.

Hermione giró su mano y la tomó completamente susurrando al mismo tiempo 'Yo también', él llevó sus manos hasta sus labios y besó el dorso de esta, la atrajo hacia su lado secándole los rastros de lagrima. Bajó la ventana de su lado y ambos pudieron contemplar la hermosa ciudad de Londres iluminada por todo tipo de faroles, la cuidad los despedía mientras que el chofer los llevaba al aeropuerto. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos sonreía.

"Voy a ser esa mujer perfecta que tú necesitas".

"Pronto serás completamente mía. Y la empresa de tu padre también".

.

.

.

Han pasado 3 años desde ese día.

La más larga e insufrible tortura que Hermione podía sufrir.

Desde afuera, todos creían que Draco y ella eran la pareja perfecta, que ellos eran los segundos Daniel Craig y Rachel Weisz.

Ella incluso idealizó torpemente que él era su verdadero amor. Y es que el incidente en la limusina fue el comienzo de lo que iba ser el via crusis de un matrimonio por conveniencia. Que tonta, tonta.

Si bien se casó queriendo mucho a su prometido, él también estuvo enamorado ¡pero del dinero! los negocios, las portadas y eventos de sociedad.

Con el paso del tiempo eran menos veces las que escuchaba un 'Te amo', pero aun un 'Te quiero'.

\- Desearía que la vida me devuelva al hombre del que me enamoré, el que me amaba y me protegía. Con el que disfrutaba cada pequeño instante de mi vida – sentada en su lado de la cama, Hermione cerraba el libro que no podía continuar.

Apagó la lámpara con un toque y se recostó.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaban sobre su rostro mientras viajaba en el tiempo a ese verano 8 años atrás, cuando era una estudiante de 19 años llena de esperanzas y emociones. Muy responsable pero repleta de curiosidad, de tener una aventura, de enamorarse.

Fue así que una tarde saliendo de la universidad sus amigas la llevaron a un entrenamiento cerrado en el club de polo y a la distancia _**lo vió**_.

No, no era su esposo a quien estaba recordando.

\- Esto no está bien

Se puso de pie y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, miró su reflejo en el espejo y no se reconocía. "¿En qué tipo de mujer me he convertido?".

Al salir tomó su teléfono y vio la hora 2:10 am. Ya no sabía si extrañarse por las ausencias de su marido, que era lo que lo retenía hasta tan tarde en el trabajo. Ella quería tener la confianza suficiente para dejar de preocuparse por estas cosas.

\- ¿Habrá olvidado que día es hoy?

**Veamos qué tal le va por aquí a mi bebé, este fic lo he corregido varias veces y en tiempos distintos, es uno de los más antiguos en mi biblioteca.**

**No sé cómo funciona muy bien lo de las BETAS pero si hay alguien que desea ayudarme con algún error que se me haya escapado, bienvenida sea.**

**¡Besooos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola humanos del mundo azul, los nombres en esta historia son propiedad de la siempre genia JK Rowling, solo los uso para mi antojo y conspiración._

**Sin más, me voy haciendo chiquita y desaparezco para que puedan leer, los espero al final :)**

_**Para volver a amar debo sentir que vivo**_

_**Y no andar huyendo**_

_**Para poderte dar lo que un día fue mío**_

_**Y hoy ya no lo encuentro**_

_**Hoy solo busco pedazos de lo que un día fue**_

_**Un corazón abierto**_

_**Y no por ti, no por mí**_

_**Si no que el tiempo diga adiós a algún recuerdo.**_

Hermione se sobresaltó en su cama, agudizó un poco el oído y escuchó que había alguien en la puerta principal de su departamento.

Al ingresar Draco se había topado en la cabeza con una de las varias campanillas de Fen Shui, una compra de su mujer en el último viaje que hicieron a China.

\- Porque tiene que seguir las estupideces de su amiga la lunática – empujó nuevamente la campanilla, haciendo que esta dé un giro de retorno hacia su frente.

La castaña se aproximó a él mientras amarraba su bata a la cintura, pudo oler desde lejos el estado en el que llegaba.

\- Parece que a veces se te olvida que está aquí – se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el gancho y descolgarlo – Por fin llegas… - lo dijo sin ninguna malicia.

\- SABES lo que hago hasta tarde y tú me recibes con un "¡Por fin llegas!"

\- Draco… ¿Qué te sucede? – lo siguió hasta su habitación. Él estaba soltando su corbata, botando sus zapatos apuntando hacia ningún lugar a la vez que tropezaba con uno y otro mueble, murmurando cosas inteligibles.

\- ¡CALLATE! – se giró y la miró, eso la tomó por sorpresa – Sh Sh Sh

Lo tenía tan cerca que paseando la mirada pudo notar algo que era evidente, había varias marcas borrosas de labial en el cuello de la camisa. Ambos estaban estudiando sus expresiones, el rostro de Hermione estaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, el cabello despeinado y reacomodado por tantas vueltas que había dado sobre la cama, sus manos picaban por alejarlo de ella, temblaban por el cansancio. Ya no quería pensar.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y el rostro neutro de Draco pasó a uno furibundo sin ninguna explicación.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ves? Te excita verme así, quieres que te dé ordenes que sea tu puto amo – una fuerte bofetada resonó en la habitación. Draco la sujetó de ambos brazos evitando que se escapara – ¡Cómo te atreves a pegarme!

La castaña perdió el equilibrio y trastabilló hasta dar con el brazo de un sillón que usaba para leer, intentó ponerse en pie, pero el rubio la jaló hasta empujarla nuevamente sobre la frívola cama matrimonial.

\- Draco, cálmate – ella intentó girar su cuerpo para llegar al otro extremo, lamentablemente él sujeto sus tobillos arrastrándola hacia él. Colocó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, aprisionándolos con extrema fuerza – Draco ¡Reacciona! - Él no escuchaba razones, solo hacia torpes intentos por atrapar sus labios a la vez que restregaba su cuerpo sobre el de la castaña.

\- ¡BASTA DRACO! – Hermione movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, esquivándolo

\- Mierda, deja de moverte que quiero follarte – le propino una cachetada que por su inestable puntería dio a parar cerca al ojo izquierdo.

\- NO, NO, No quiero – su rostro nuevamente bañado en lágrimas, mientras lo empujaba, esto era demasiado ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sentía las manos de él tirando del cinturón de su bata a la vez que varios botones de su camisa de pijama, salían disparados

\- Así te gusta, _gatita_ – ese apodo ahora le daba asco. Aprovechó que Draco se dedicó a halar de su correa, con la que parecía tener un conflicto por no abrir y se reincorporó. Salió corriendo hacia el baño, presiono el pestillo quedando encerrada.

\- ¡Abre! ¡Abre, maldita sea! – Hermione que se encontraba sobre la puerta empujando con todo su peso, temblaba con cada golpe que daba el rubio con sus puños.

\- Maldición abre y cumple con tus deberes, eres MI MUJER – Ahora con más valentía por tener una puerta que la protegía en medio de ambos.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Me vas a negar que estabas con Astoria? – Sintió otro golpe tras ella, el cuarto estaba a oscuras solo era iluminado por la noche que se colaba en el tragaluz – Acabas de revolcarte con ella y quieres que YO esté contigo.

\- ¡CALLATE!

\- ¡No, cállate tú! – se sentía avergonzada, como pudo esperar que su monótona relación llegara a este punto.

Toda la magia que vivió cuando él la enamoraba, con el pretexto de visitarla en la empresa de sus padres, la hizo sentirse especial luego de la decepción que tuvo con su primer y único amor.

\- Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo YA – otro golpe retumbo en la puerta.

\- Cada vez que hemos discutido, cada vez que no llegabas a la casa hacen que confirme que tú nunca me amaste, no como lo hizo…

\- Ridícula – murmuró cansado - ¡Ni menciones a esa, _calabaza_ bueno para nada!

\- No le digas así – estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y es que cada vez que Draco hablaba mal de Ron Weasly, su lado protector salía a defenderlo. Aún después de todos estos años.

\- No te soporto – puntualizó mirando por última vez a la puerta del baño, dirigiéndose a la cama tumbándose boca abajo.

\- Mientras yo, YO, siga en la empresa de tu padre y tu cargues ese anillo en el dedo – cada vez su vos perdía fuerzas – no te vas a librar de mí.

Hermione había perdido el hilo de lo que decía Draco, pero si de algo estaba segura era que esta sería ña única vez que su marido, asco le daba decir eso. Ya había perdido todo su significado esa palabra. Era la única vez que le ponía un dedo encima y la forzaba a tener relaciones.

Seguir pensando en esto la iba matar lentamente. En todos estos 2 últimos años había aguantado tener relaciones sin desearlo, se le había hecho costumbre. Cerrar su libro en cuanto él llegaba a casa y consumar su matrimonio en silencio, a veces fingiendo otras evitando pensar en lo que pasaba porque no quería _sexo duro_.

La pasión se fue casi al terminar el primer año, la felicidad escaseaba y brotaba solo cuando estaban en público y se dejaba manipular por los encantos del rubio hasta llegar a casa y llevarla a la cama, el amor… el amor nunca existió eso sólo se lo entregó a Ron, así como su inocencia, sus esperanzas, sueños y las ganas de creer en sí misma.

Mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos que se sentían secos, vio como las hojas de bambú de la gran maceta al final del baño, se movían de un lado a otro.

Una ventana del tragaluz estaba abierta, se acercó a él y se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera, levantó su mirada y el cielo aún se veía oscuro con algunas pinceladas gruesas color morado y otras naranjas.

Como era posible que las imágenes estuvieran tan frescas en su memoria, pasaba su mano por sus brazos que ahora dolían y tenían unas marcas que empezaban a hacerse notar. Mientras buscaba en un amplio tocador, batas y toallas, las más frondosas entre paso y paso aparecía imágenes de un pelirrojo devoto a su cuerpo, sensible en sus caricias, profundo y dedicado con sus besos.

Una vez terminó de rellenar el fondo de la bañera se echó sobre su cama improvisada y deseo llevar hasta su memoria la más hermosa de las experiencias de vivió hace 7 años atrás una madrugada de marzo, aquella vez pudo sentirse plena y confirmar que fue feliz porque se sentía ama de la misma manera en la que ella lo hacía.

**Este capítulo es un duro, pero considero que hubo un buen cierre.**

**Decidí este song fic será una historia corta de tanto y tanto editar, espero que les guste la idea de unos outake ¿les gustaría eso?**

**¡Besooos!**


End file.
